An alternate ending to series 2
by bright-yellow-punk
Summary: Well, basically, I hated the real ending. I like my ending, but only if series 2 was the last series. Please read and review, review even if you hate it. It might seem a bit stupid to some people. GuyxMarian MarianxRobin. Please read!


Alternate Ending to Series Two

Sorry, people, If you don't like this. I hated the real ending but this is not how I **wanted** it to end, not by any means, but it's just an interesting twist. Written as though series 2 was the last series.

Please oh Please REVIEW

* * *

"I would rather die, than be with you" Marian could feel the smile spreading across her face she said the words. It was true. For one moment, she was thinking clearly. "I love Robin Hood and we're going to marry him."

Guy of Gisbourne stood opposite her, dressed in his usual black leather but bearing a little extra stubble from his long time without shaving. His face was a sight of amusement to Marian. He had a single tear running down his cheek.

"Move" He whispered. "Move. You didn't mean that. We will be…"

Marian cut across him. In a mimic voice she teased "be together?" A cold laugh escaped her. "I hate you. I am in love with Robin. I won't move. You will not kill him." She pointed at the struggling king.

Guy took a step towards her, his grip oh his sword quivered. It was poised to strike. Inside him, he felt that he could kill her, but him arms wouldn't move. It would be so easy and yet it was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. 'I love her' he thought. 'That's why I can't'

And just as he thought this, he heard himself say, "I love you". Marian's smile faded. Her expression turned to that of pity. She couldn't let him kill the king though. It would mean the end of England. She felt passion for him more than she knew she could, but persisted in saying "And I will never love you. I wish you death." She trembled on "You can't even kill me!"

Would he do it? She though. What would it be like? Painful? She would never see Robin's cheeky grin again.

Guy tightened his grip on the sword. But without felling, for his emotions seemed numb, he rose the sword-blade skyward. He took a step backwards and held out his arm, offering the sword to Marian.

"Then…" He trembled. He had to be sure of this, but he knew he was. It was like he had said before, when Prince John's men were threatening Nottingham, without Marian his world might as well turn to ash. And she didn't love him. He continued "Then if you wish me death…do it"

Marian was stunned

"If I have you, I have nothing. If you can do it, then take the sword" Guy continued, shakily.

She looked into his eyes. This was not what she had expected. She thought that he would kill _her_. This man who stood before her, would die for her, because of her. She couldn't kill him. But this could mean the victory of King Richard, of Robin the man she loved. However the passion in Guy's eyes was like nothing she had ever seen in Robin's.

Marian held out a single finger and stroked the hilt of the sword. This could mean no more death. No more poverty or abuse of the paupers. Did she love Guy? A few seconds ago she was convinced she hated him…

"Take it. Go on!" Guy was shouting now. Marian couldn't possibly imagine how much he was hurting inside to actually want this. If he wanted it then surely…it was no crime…

Guy felt no fear of death. On the contrary, he welcomed it with open arms. His heart was in shreds. All that mattered had gone from him. He had no soul, no meaning. She had meant so much to him. He was dead inside already, how ironic it would be for her to finally kill him.

Marian held out both arms, and gripped the hilt of the sword with both hands. The scene when both their hands were on the weapon was dramatically framed by a gust of wind lifting up dust from the sandy floor. Then guy released his grip and the sword was in Marina's control.

But before she had time to act, they both heard the grunt of a horse behind Marian. It was the sheriff on horseback, pointing a bow and arrow at the dying king.

"Kill him, and I will kill Guy" Marian bellowed instinctively, resting the sword blade against Guy's neck.

"I was under the impression Gisbourne was begging for that" Vasey smirked, revealing a row of crooked yellow teeth.

"So you care not?" She spat, disgusted.

"If I can kill the squirmy one" He indicated his head towards the struggling King "Than Gibourne's life means very little to me"

Guy's emotional numbness was pierced as Vasey said this. He felt nothing but hatred towards that evil man. Guy had always served him well. He remembered that he himself had given "And you've served you're purpose" by way of reply to that very sentence. Was that the way Vasey felt toward him. He had always looked to Vasey as a father figure, and at times a friend.

He looked at Marian. Nothing but pure, raw passion could cover what he felt for her better. Painful Love. Anger and Lust, both as strong as the other.

Another figure suddenly emerged from the shadows of a nearby hut. It was Allan a Dale. He had his own bow and arrow aimed at the Sheriff.

"Now I can't let you kill 'im" Allan said in his usual joke tone

"Who, exactly, are you talking about, boy?" Vasey asked quietly.

"Either one" Allan smiled. "So, Sheriff, you lower your weapon, Marian lowers her's, I lower mine, we all go back to England an' 'av a nice cup 'a tea"

The sheriff growled but Marian and Guy smiled to themselves. Guy had strong anger at Allan for betraying him, but he was also strangely thankful to him. He looked back into Marian's eyes.

Marian's heart leapt. One of the things that she defiantly preferred about Guy over Robin was his eyes. His gaze was so meaningful, deep and the only way that you could truly read his emotions. What was she doing? She was holding a sword to the throat of a man she deeply cared for, maybe even loved. Guy had saved her own life many times.

From behind another hut, Robin, Will, Djaq, Little John and Much were watching. Robin was whispering an elaborate plan to his gang.

He flicked his hand to give the signal and the others got into position. Robin fired an arrow and with his perfect aim it hit Vasey's bow and knocked it clean out of his hand. The heads of Guy, Marian and Allan turned as one to see Robin and the other outlaws emerging, bows pointed at the Sheriff.

"Just get off your horse and come over here, Sheriff" Robin chuckled.

"And if not?" The sheriff asked hopefully.

"Then" Robin indicated his hand towards Little John who grunted.

"Ah, very well" Vasey sighed, jumping down from his horse. He suddenly pulled a dagger out of his pocket and shouted "Guards! Sorry, Elmha!" and a hundred armed Saracens came and surrounded the outlaws and rounded them up. They tied and bound all of their arms and took them to stand behind a hut.

Marian, however, was left standing with her sword at Guy's neck. As a guard had approached her, the Sheriff had shouted "No! I take that one. After all, she did try and kill me."

Vasey had taken Marian aside with Guy's sword, tied her up and rested the sword against her chest. The other outlaws had been led away.

"Now, say good-bye, pretty thing" The sheriff smiled. He raised the blade to strike Marian, who had her eyes tight shut, but suddenly Guy appeared and pulled the sword from Vasey's hand.

"M'Lord" Guy said, dropping the sword to the floor and moving to untie Marian "You can't harm her. You just can't. I can't let you"

Marian ran to the King, but Vasey and Guy were left facing each other.

"How touching." The Sheriff smirked. Suddenly hundreds of King's men came charging over a nearby hill and straight towards them. A grand battle commenced around them, each Saracen fighting a knight. Vasey looked around for his horse. He turned back to Gisbourne. "Guy loves Marian but Marian hates Guy. Marian wants Guy dead. Looks like she gets her wish"

But before Guy had time to figure out what this meant, the sheriff had pulled out a dagger from his inside pocket and thrust it straight through Guy's chest. . Marian looked up and despite the battle thundering around her, all became silent. Her heart felt as though an iron fist had clenched around it.

Guy had fallen to his knees, then fully to the floor, clutching his wound, the dagger still sticking out of him. Vasey stared down at him. A tiny flicker of guilt flashed across his face, but then the moment was gone and he ran for his steed.

Marian left the king and ran to Guy, falling instantly to her knees beside him. She placed a hand on his cheek.

The outlaws had been freed by Carter and began to fight the Saracens along with the king's men, all except Robin, who ran to Marian.

"Marian are…" He began but stopped when he saw whom she was kneeling besides. She was talking to Guy, apparently unaware of Robin's presence.

"You were so brave" She whispered, a tear rolling slowly down her cheek.

"But it was your love that fuelled that bravery. I…" He groaned in pain and continued, his voice weasy "I love you Marian. Ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew I loved you. I'm sorry I treated you wrong. I'm sorry I tried to force you into things, to change you. But I had to be with you. You were my world Marian"

"You have been forgiving, understanding, _Loving,_so much more than I deserved. Even after everything I've done, you still protect me. You still love me. You sacrificed so much for me and I never appreciated you fully until now. I'm the one who should be sorry." Marian's voice was shaky from the tears she was holding back. "I love you. I love you." She repeated it because she knew it was the truth, and she had had to conceal it for so long, and now she could be free of that.

"What you said before…"

"I didn't mean it!" Marian cut across guy, and hushed him. She leant close to him and their lips seemed to be drawn to each other, as if they were magnetic. They kissed passionately, and then slowly broke apart. This was the first time that Marian had ever kissed Guy with her whole heart in it. It was amazing.

"You would have made me the happiest man in the world if we'd married" Guy whispered, as his voice was so weak. Marian's heart seemed to crush with guilt and pain. "I hope you find true happiness, as I found when we were together." He looked at Robin, who was speechless and stunned, for the first time. "Take care of her. She is worthy of a good life" He said.

"I will" Robin said meaningfully. This was Guy and Robin's silent pact. They had forgiven each other purely out of their love for Marian.

"Well" Guy whispered "that's it then. I love you Marian" he reached for the dagger in his chest. Marian put her hand on top of his. They pulled together, and both let out a piercing cry of pain as it came. Guy's eyes shut and his hand, still in Marian's, became cold. She collapsed in tears upon Guy's lifeless chest. Robin comforted her.

* * *

Marian and Allan a Dale buried his body later that day.

"He was a good man" Allan said, by way of remembrance "I won't forget him."

Marian said nothing, but simply lay white daises on his grave.

Later that year when king had returned to England, Robin and Marian had married. Herself and Lord Allan had set up a memorial in Gibourne's brave name, and every year Marian would lay white daises there. Robin and Marian's first-born son was named Guy. She was happy, as he had wanted.


End file.
